


Time Apart (Modern Royalty AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [96]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: The time finally arrives when your beloved comes back to you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Time Apart (Modern Royalty AU)

You sat in the study, your fingers dancing along the keys of the piano, filling the room with melodious music. You hear the door creak open and footsteps approach. When you hear the person clear their throat, you stop and look over your shoulder.

Your friend, Lady Rose, is beaming at you. You smile at her curiously, “What? What is it?”

“They’re back!” she says excitedly and you immediately know what she means. 

You shoot up from the piano bench and rush over to Rose. You lock hands with her, giggling, as you both rush downstairs to greet the returning group. 

You see a car donning the flags of Yavin as you fly down the steps of your home. You and Rose are both bouncing on the balls of your feet as the car stops. The doors open two men appear: one with caramel skin and curly black hair, Prince Poe of Yavin 4, and his best friend, Finn. 

Poe smiles at you and opens his arms, to which you hurriedly run into. His arms immediately circling around your body, “Hello, beautiful.” As you and Poe hug each other to death, more people emerge from the car: Lady Rey, her cousin, Ben, Princess Kaydel, and Duchess Jess. 

Jess rolls her eyes, “You two act as if you didn’t see each other last week.”

Poe pulls away from you to look at the duchess, his friend, “Jess, you’re worse. You and Kare think a day from each other is a long time.”

As she opens her mouth to retort, you butt in, “Don’t start you two. Besides, lunch is waiting out in the garden. You all must tell me of the conference!”

At the word lunch, everyone’s ears perked. They all began to head inside, leaving you and Poe behind. Poe looks at you with the utmost love and adoration, “Alone at last.” he then leans in, capturing your lips with his, giving you a passionate and loving kiss. When he pulled away, he sighed, “Oh how I missed your kisses.” He picked up your hand and pressed a kiss to the diamond ring that rests on your left ring finger. 

You chuckled, “Tell me about the conference!” 

Poe took your hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm. You both began to trek up the few steps that led into your home, “It was fine, really. Few arguments. Prince Hux from Arkanis was a royal pain in the ass as usual, but his wife really put him in his place, which was rather amusing.”

You laughed, “Yes, Gwendoline Phasma is a force to be reckoned with.”

He joined in with the laughter, “Indeed. After his public scolding, his face turned as red as his hair!” When they approached the threshold that led to the garden, Poe stopped to look at you, “What I enjoyed most though, was watching your parents. I can’t wait to see you in their place someday.”

“That’s a frightening thought…” you mumble, mostly to yourself rather than Poe.

He lifted your chin so you could look at him, “I’ll be by your side the entire time, so everything will be okay.”

You leaned in again to press a chaste kiss on his lips. Poe let out a content sigh, “Enough about the conference. Tell me about how you were barely able to survive without me.”

You roll your eyes at the notion, “You’re so full of it, Poe.” to that, he only giggled and gestured for you to walk first out into the garden.

Everyone sat around the table, chatting, occasionally popping some fruits or pieces of bread and cheese into their mouth. As you and Rey discussed some affairs in Jakku, Poe stared at you with adoring eyes. He hated when he had to be away from you, whether it was days or weeks, but he loved when he came back. Because you were always there ready to greet him and treat it as though you never had any time apart.


End file.
